Black as Coal
by drewLOVE
Summary: Hazel used to be a human when the Mikaelson family was human. You know about vampire, werewolves, and witchs, but what about Demons? Hazel was a witch who sold her sold to a demon. 950 years of being in the pit She escapes like most she returns as a Demon 50 years later she returns to Mystic Falls for a job. Klaus turn someone he shouldn't of. a human that had sold there soul.
1. Orlando, Florida

Orlando, Florida

Tonight was cold expeatly for Florida in the middle of the summer. Tonight was girls night with my co workers at the coffee shop, Kim, and Taylor. Every Friday night we go to a little bar a block down from the shop called Joe's. Its pretty plain but we love it. It's not like though stupid sports bars with all though scream sweaty pigs that like to flirt with anything with legs. Joe's is not like that not all. Its quiet and the people are great. Its the kind of place girls can go without have to deal with dumb guys. Dress up wasn't my thing like Kim and Taylor. Kim and Taylor are the kind of girl that have that natural beauty to them they always make me jealous of how pretty they are. Kim Its was Kim's turn to drive tonight. Something seem really off about this day. I had to walk to Kim's it was like a 5 minute was not that bad I've had done it many times even at one in the morning. pulling the baseball type shirt over my blond wavy hair the room started to smell funny. I couldn't describe what either. Leaving my house i make begin my short journey to Kim's home. Nothing seemed safe this time. I couldn't shake the horrible feeling. That nasty smell didn't go away either. Do i smell bad or something. Seeing Kim's house in the distance I feel like I have to run I don't know i just do. Then this smoke came shoving itself down my throat. The smoking Cutting deep into my neck. The pain was white hot. My head feeling like it was exploding over and over again. I had no control of myself anymore. I had become a prisoner inside my own body.

The first chapter is short but the others get longer.


	2. Orlando, Florida to Mystic Falls

Orlando, Florida to Mystic Falls, Virgina

Hazel Pov

The street is dark only light by a couple of street lights. I like this body it's all grown up and stuff. much better then Abigail. with her Boyish body, and That bright hair was way too bright for anyone is was gross, but not as ugly as the girls in that bar. Abigail was just a stupid meat suit that I just need till I found some prettier and much more suitable for the time being. making my down the street. It was pretty silent for being in the city. the only noise was the dull sound the converse that Renee decided to wear. I can see all of her memory she had she probley wont live long after I'm done with her oh well not that i mind. the only person is that idiot hybrid named Niklaus. Raquel my boss told me that in his idiocies he turned a little human that sold her precious little soul to one of my co workers Lillian a crossroad demon. Raquel isn't not very pleased. so she sent me to the dirty work. Seeing as I know Nicky when i was a stupid little human she thought it would be for the best. I like the way Raquel thinks. The humans name is Lucile Forbes little Lucy is now a bloodsucker like her older sister because Nicky here wanted to smite a newbie vampire named Caroline. Nicky these days I don't what's up with him. Oh well I get to have some fun. a small smirk appears on my face a paper on to the main street of Mystic Falls. being around for 1000 years has its advanges but the pit years just sucked well that until I moved up in the ranks. I push open the doors of a place called Mystic Grill stupid name what idiot founding family named that one seeing as the own person much the whole town. I need a drink and some Information Renee hasn't never been here since she was 3 so she has not memory of this small town. Walking up to the bar to sit next to a man i could tell he was vampire. he was extremely cute one to it had to Damon Salvatore. The Salvatore's are quiet famous well mostly the younger one the ripper one. My bartender was name tag said Matt. Smirking I decide to order

"Hi Matt can i have a bourbon." Renee voice was like slight southern accent to it i quiet like it again it bets Abigail's deep boyish voice. Damon looked at me out with a his signature smirk plastered right on his face. I had to emit he was quiet hot. I could have some fun with him, but after i deal with my old friend Nicky.

"Yeah ok um ID please." He states ducking under the counter to retrieve a glass to put my drink in. Putting Renee's leather purse on the counter of the bar with Damon still staring me down. Handing Matt the ID he smiles returning then goes to get the bourbon. Turning to Damon I smile. He smirks at this.

"Names Renee." mimicking Damon's smirk.

"Forbes." When I added Forbes Damon's smirk falls slightly. Also I hadn't being lying about the Forbes part either. Renee's last name was Forbes. that's way I went all the way to Orlando for a meat suit. Lucile had sold her soul 2 years ago so save Renee from dyeing of brain cancer. Killing Renee in front of her will be punishment for turning into a vampire. Seeing as she is isn't human she doesn't have a human soul now and can't go to the pit in 8 years anymore.

"Seeing as your smile fell I bit I'm guessing you know my Cousins. I am visiting them hopeful for not too long though can't stand Forbes that live in Mystic falls one bit. I think there kind of crazy talking about vampires as if they are even real." Adding a cute snort at the end. I see Damon look very happy once again.

"Damon Salvatore." his name slipping easily off his tongue. I'm guessing he had Matt leave the bottle for him earlier seeing that it was right there and all most empty. he moves closer to me making my smirk grow bigger while I'm here i could have so fun with a hot vampire, but I still have a job to do once that's done maybe he with still fall for my killer charm. Downing the rest of my drink. I look at him leaning my elbow on the counter with my hand in my hair.

"So Damon since you happen to know my cousins Caroline, and Lucy I guessing you heard about that Mickelson or was it Mikaelson Ball thing that Lucy can't shut up about. Do you happen to know where that is at I would actually like to go something new that isn't Clubbing." Stating with a innocent smile on my face, and as before when i mentioned Renee being a Forbes his smiling face changed into a frown. tilting my head in confusing he looks at me serious after he finishes off the last of his bottle.

"You really don't want to go that thing Renee." saying in the serious Damon voice he has. Leaning in close to him my lips near his face. Man I forgot how much fun working can be. I was kind of getting bored during my time off i had taken while i was in South Carolina scaring the crap out of this new wedded family in the body of the wife's sister. There all dead now, but was fun for little while then i just got boring. I was very happen when Raquel came telling my time off was over and she had a job for me.

"Why not Mr. Salvatore." the words slipped off with ease. His seriousness faded away I bet you all he could be thinking about right now was to kiss Renee soft lips right by his face. Seconds later that s what happened. Sliding off my bar stool my hand in his hair. He gets of his chair to. opening my eyes for a second I see Kol Mikaelson enter the grill with the man I was just looking for. Closing My eyes again knowing they are walking over to Damon and I even during are little make out session in the middle of that Bar what was gain a lot of attention. Nicky clears his throat. Me and Damon stop and he begins to glare at Klaus. I know all about how there feud.

"Hello Damon who might this lovely girl be." Nicky says in to lovely British accent. I've always loved his voice as long as I could remember. Nicky and I used to be so close closer than anyone thought to, but then he start to fear after I sold myself to Raquel for the deal of a life time Rocky called it, and it really was. Smiling at are memory's together. Kol had left to charm a girl by the pool tables as far as i could tell it was working to. Damon Rolling his eye while waving over to matt for another bottle as Klaus takes my hand and kisses it.

"Klaus, and what happens to be your name love.?" He adds. My smiles grows this might just be an easier way to get my information that i need. My plan just happens to easily fall into place just like what is that older game that people used to place Tetris I think it was.

"Renee Forbes, and you don't happen to Klaus Mikaelson. The Mikaelson that just happen to have a ball I believe that is happening to tomorrow. My cousin Lucy just won't shut up about it." I smile. Damon looks clearly annoyed with Nicky and me talking i guessing he wanted to get lucky today and Klaus was just spoiling it. A smile had appeared on his face when I said Renee's last name.

"Yes i actual am would like to be invited Renee.?" This time it is my turn to smile and my smile was big. Oh Nicky you are so dumb you could never tell when some was possessed. Most Vampires cant I kind of worried not that he is a hybrid he could tell could most werewolves can. Witches can be every annoying cause if they touch me my eyes will turn black automatically. So I just have to stay away from Little miss Bennett. Also wanna know what makes me mad about witches they think just because I'm a demon now i cant do spells the nerve of them.

"Love to. where it being held." smirking evily. He seems quite happy about my pick he probley would of tried to compelled me if i said no, but im not human so whatever. I notice Damon left after that well if he waited 3 more seconds i would have left with him but no he just couldn't wait. Nicky told me where also i asked him were Lucy and Caroline lived cause Renee hadn't be here since she was 3. So he told me. He left with a sweet goodbye that most human girls would love to hear. Taking the bottle Damon left I put it in to Renee's bag for later cant got to traize people tipsy now cant I. I make my way out of the grill. I head the street some making myself appear the Forbes home


	3. Forbes home, Mystic Falls

Forbes Home

Standing in front of Lucile's made me smile. I could really do some damage here. All the idea's poured into my head of what i could to this family made me giggle with existent. Making myself appear into the home making myself hidden from any vampire and human sight. Only higher ranking Demons could see me lesser ones are not strong enough to see me. I move to sit on the kitchen counter watching a episode of life at the Forbes's. oh i can be so funny sometimes. Liz Forbes the police officer sitting drinking coffee while reading the morning paper. turning my head to look at the time on the stove. It said 10:32. I'm guessing that being an office mean she has long work days. You would thinking having two vampires and a vampire hunter living in one house it would at least be interesting but no it boring. Being in the pit was much more interesting than this, and its damn scary down there. I don't plan on going back there anytime soon, but anyway it might just be boring cause Liz is there only one home. I look around to the lights flicker. it just had to that now. I hadn't effected the lights when I was the grill, but it had to it now. most of the time I could care less if this happens cause it freaks people out but right now I just want observes there lives. Liz gets just looking around confused that's when Blondie 1 and Blondie 2 make their grand Entrance. Caroline with an unconscious Lucy in her arms, but that wasn't the more odd thing if someone that didn't know of the supernatural world was wrong with Lucy. Blood caked all around the younger Forbes mouth. Lookie here she been feeding. I've always enjoyed watch vampires feed I've seen Stefan Salvatore feed before but that was in Chicago couple of months ago. Right before Gloria had died. I had really liked her and to bad she had to die. I really liked what she did with Stefan i was there i helped. I used to help here with some dark stuff i wondering how she is liking it down there. I don't even know if she is there or not. she might be i did teach her some evil stuff that can get sent there but i have no idea. Liz rushes to her daughter freaking out.

"Caroline! What did she do." Liz yells in panic probley thinking of ways to cover up her daughter being vampires. She is one bad hunter. Caroline has tears streaming down her face. I wonder what the hungry hungry vampire did. Probley attacked someone Caroline was close to. I wonder if she killed them now that would make me smile.

"She attacked Matt. His fine Stefan had to snap her neck if she didnt she would have killed him." Caroline cried. Such a dramatic little child. You said it yourself he's fine. No need to cry it makes you look ugly. The light start flickering again. You know I could use some popcorn. Liz looks around nervous cause of the lights.

"Put on the couch, and clean her face." Liz sighs. well that was boring. well if Life with the Forbes was a show it would fail. I will come back tomorrow. Disappearing out of the house on the street now visible. What shall I do now as smirk spreads accrosed my face as make my way down the street. the street light start to flicker and it is not cause of him this time. Stopping i look all around. Nothing. Turning my eyes black I turn around to a black woman with red eyes. Smiling and changing my eyes back I walk up to the woman

"Raquel long to no see." crossing my arms. She makes her eyes normal too, and laughs. She walks closer to me. She is in a different body right now. This one is much pretty then the last. Last time she was in 40 year old woman that work for the congress. I don't why she picture but she did. Now this body was young. the girls hair was completely natural and wildly curly. the body had a pretty face too.

"Hazel." She smiled, I smirked back relaxing my arms as continued here way over to me. She probley wants to know of my progress.

"I see your job is going well I love the idea of using the cousin's that Lucy sold her soul for to keep alive." Raquel smirk. Rocky always loved my idea's, and my plans. It's why i was here go to Demon to clean up messes that idiot make. Rocky even love how i spent my time off. I think im just here favorite Demon, she is also the one that help me out of pit 50 years ago.

"Thank you." now why is she still here exactly. She never comes till im done or randomly comes to my progress. She smiles again then it fades. What in the hell is happening.

"I didn't just come here to hear you progress, but i came to warn you that ester is hear and she knows how to send to back to pit way down in the pit were i don't have access to get you out." Telling me with concern then disappears. turning back making my way down the street. This is just lovely thinking sarcastically. I never did like Ester, and I'm not planning to take another trip back down there again.


	4. Forbes home, Mystic Falls Again

Next Day, Forbes Home Again

Today is the day of the Mikaelson Ball and there's so much things to do like get a dress for that ball that Ester had planned which was not a big deal at all, and pretend to be Renee to say i to Lucy, and Caroline so no would find it weird that i just show up to the ball. Then have some fun with Klaus, and not get exercised by Ester for i can make Lucy go insane. Insane vampire are so much, but the most fun is getting them like that. Right now it is 3 in morning, and I'm watching the little cheater cheater out of dealer sleep she is so going to regret turning. Well I should probably get a dress. I walking down the hallway in the Forbes house then appearing on to Lucy's street I begin to think were i should get the dress I've always love the dresses in the shops in New York. No thats way too far i could do it but i need something close and in the same time zone. Well I could just go take a dress from that shop down the street from the grill easily walk there and take a dress. Ok thats the plan. I pick an out a while lacy dress it seem nice I guess. everything was to bright like Abigail's hair. its 4 now I gonna go back to Lucy forbes's house. Carrying a small bag of lugguge i shove the dress inside there nothing else inside expect jewarly and shoes. Walking up to the door instead of just going inside i knock on the door... a lot. nothing. i cant believe im going to have to this.

"Anut Liz, Caroline, Lucy Liu! Open the door!" Yelling. This better way them up like now. still banging on the door. I hear someone get up in the house thank god or whatever. Lucy opens the door smiling like an idiot.

"Oh my god! Renee." she jumps on me giving me hug. I feel like im going to sick, but i try to just go with but she kept hugging. I walk in still being attacked by the bloodsucker. She i like a freaking leach. finally she lets go. I have no idea what is up with girl. again the light flicker. She look bit worried.

"Lucy Liu what is up with your lights." using the nickname Renee had giving her while acting abit worried. Caroline walks down stairs looking justs a happy as Lucile. I hate everything i cant wait till this is over.

"They been doing that lately." Lucy says we go to the kitchten. I sigh wanting this day to be over.

"So when did you get in." Caroline asked while making some coffee.

"Yesterday i got drunk at the bar so i stay at a motel so i wont bother you guy with a drunk Renee." I laugh so does Lucile. Caroline smiles so does Liz as she walks in.

"Well hello Renee i didnt know you veisting." Liz asked well im going to hear that alot.

"Just feel like it."


	5. Mikaelson Home, Mystic Falls

Mikaelson Home, Mystic Falls

After a Caroline and Lucy when to leave to school I had went to the grill i need a drink. Hung out with demon for awhile till he left then Elijah stopped in i had talk to him to he didn't suspect a thing played some pool with a guy he lost every time i won 200 dollars off of him cause of that. Now it was time for the ball now the fun will begin. Klaus had given Caroline a dress. It seems Mr. Big Bad Wolf has a crush I can use that. I had told Caroline i had got invited she asked how told her about Lucy talking all about and when i came in i 'accidently' ran to a Mikaelson got invited. Lucy and Caroline started getting I didn't want to but had to. the dress white and black and lacy. It was a long dress that had a slit so you could see the short dress with it. I need room to move couldn't have a big dress, and i hate dresses so this worked. I stare at Renee in the mirror I knew she was awake and freaking out, but oh well. My eyes turn black. I've always love that I could do that it scares the crap out of people. Someone i assume Caroline knocks on the door saying she leaving. I stay back i need to party to be at full swing to deal with Klaus and have no disturbances. Renee had the same color hair i did back when i was a human. I believe i was a pretty human. At least Kol, and Nicky had thought so maybe some others then I scared then with my magic. Smiling at the 1000 year old memories realizing it was 30 mins later now i can leave. Leaving the house and making my way down the street lights flickering my dress flowing behind me I appear in front of Nicky's house. Most of the lights were on in the house you could see it though the many windows. the house big very big. Smiling pasting the fountain in front of the home I walk up the step seeing Elena Gilbert walking inside. I guess she had the same idea as me. I overheard Caroline on the phone with her about Damon saying she cant go because of Ester. I assure Ester will not be a problem to night. After Elena had made her grand Entrance I had walked into. Have some stares problem because nobody new Renee. I can feel Renee Scream at me to get out and failing at try to get control I put her back in sleeping state. I see Rebekah on stair case with the rest of the mikaelsons. I turn to Ester to see her surprisingly didn't notice a Demon at her little get together. She is a strong witch and strong witchs can most of the time tell what we are by look at us. I grab a champagne of a waiter as he passes by. Then Elijah makes everyone quiet

"Hello Lady, Gentlemen. Thank you for joining us tonight. As a tradion of our family well like to begin the night will a century's old waltz." He innocence's. Great, wonderful, i hate ballroom dancers as much as I hate dresses. Someone is really going to die to night. As every makes their way to the ballroom a dark haired girl i believe named Dana one of Lucy's friends spills some of my drink and says nothing. She will now be dead by the end of the night. Damon walks over to me.

"Renee. Would you like have this dance.?" smirking and holding his hand for me to grab. Smirking back I take it. There is a lot of people here. Looking around to see i if can see Nicky the crowds of people. Damon slides his hand on my lower pull me up very close. Spinning in circles i guess is a waltz. His for head was touching mine making it nearly impossible look for Klaus. Finally people begin to switch papers and i get stuck with Kol.

"Hello Darling." He smirks. oh Kol cute as always. Smirking Back again a girl and I'm guessing her date run into us knock Kol and I slightly over. Ok I've had enough with these pathetic people. Turning to her I decide to do something. She looks back at me i blink and once I reopen my eye she freezes from fear. People begin to stop dancing as the lights to flicker. The girl start to hold her head like it is a bad headache. I blinking again my eyes turn back to normal the light still flicker but not as bad. She will be dead in the next 24 hours as she will die of a brain cancer.

"Watch yourself." I tell her as she begins to walking away with tarrior in her eyes. Looking back i see people dancing once again, and i spot Nicky. Kol and begin to dance once more.

" i never got your name Darling." Looking back at Kol He smiling probably seeing that i have a temper. He likes things that bite back. bite back hard. Biting my lip I move up to his ear

"You will find out soon enough Kol." whispering seductively into his ear this is when the dancing stop i back away, and he walks away smiling. I look over at Klaus smiling, and he notices me he walks to but then people walk in front of me once they pass I gone. I appear at the top of stair case. Staring down at Klaus he look around confused then he looks up so see me once more. moving my figure motioning him to come I walk down a hall to a room with double door opening to see the room it study a very nice even. leaning up against the desk waiting. Niklaus vampire speeds into watching you lean again the desk.

"Hello Renee." Klaus smiles even though he is completely confused because doesn't know what you are. you slam the doors shut with a wave of your hand. you see a crystal and some scotch. Pour your and Nik a drink i. he just starts eyeing me curiously Probably now thinking ima witch but i obvisely cant be a witch a witch cant disappear and reappear like i did. Gotta be smarter Nicky Turning around I hand in a glass he take it.

"Wrong answer guess a again Nicky." Turning my eyes black smirking evil. Klaus eyes widen not understanding. With one wave he is thrown again the wall unable to move. Switching my eyes back.

"Well Nicky, this body is just a vessel or a meat suit per say. Renee is trapping inside here." tapping my temple. He look at me very frustrated struggling to move.

"Screaming wanted me to get out. She wake you know quite funny actually." i pick up a letter opener off the desk spinning it my hands.

"What is this." growling in frustration still trying to move still failing. Nicky really need to learn to be smarter. Sighing I stab the letter opener in the desk. slowly lifting up my hand to Klaus. He stares at wondering what i am about to. He's scared and he should be because what I am about to do. He starts clenching his teeth in pain trying not left a scream out probably trying to not let me have the satisfaction of torching him. His pain makes me smile I really miss this.

"Do feel that Nicky." saying innocently walking up to him still holding my hand out as if I'm crushing something which I am. Klaus hissing in excursion pain dares not speaking probably thinking he with scream what I am doing its very very painful not as bad as what's going to happen next. I can see his eyes are watering if he thinks this is bad oh just wait.

"That your heart caving in on its self Nicky." I laugh it probably sounded very sudistic. Having hearing enough of him trying to not scream I stop. Maybe he won't ask stupid questions and we could just get to the point. Klaus begins to breath heavily. I walk close to holding his head up making him look at me. Smirking at his pain that is visible on his face.

"What are you." He growls though is teeth. Lightly slapping his face I smile and walk back to the desk look at all the stuff around the room. Putting my hand on the desk I lean on it just to drag on the silent tourcher. Mental pain just as effective as Physical pain. I face him again biting my lip to look innocent as possible he just rolls his eyes an grounes making me once again laugh.

"Now that's not an irrelevant question at all Nicky." i sit on the desk still laughing. He tries to move again and as before fails. There a knock on the do it élan look for Nicky. Klaus smiles evilly that Elijah's here and thinking Elijah can kill me. Elijah walking in confused. Breathlessly laughing i decide to snap is neck by moving my hand. Nicky looking at me surprised. Why is that surprising idk.

"I'm a demon ok. You used to know me very well 1000 years ago so did you wonderful brother Kol. Till i scared the Hell out of you guys, but selling my soul." Seeing the regeconion on his face was priceless. It makes me smile.

"been to long Hazel." Nicky growls. Nicky hasn't seen a thing like me in many of hundreds of years im guessing. Picking up Elijah with ease i throw him on the floor by the window.

"Why are you even here Hazel." He sighs as i drop him one move though ill make his heart cave again. Walking over to him I help him up i don't totally hate the guy i quiet like him and how he runs things sometimes his plans remind me of well mine. He brushes of his suit.

"Well you pissed off one very powerful demon by turning Caroline's sister." Now he being to laugh. Bad idea Nicky you don't need to piss off anymore things like me. Changing my eyes he stop but he still smiling like a mad man. Now I'm curious.

"What funny bout that Nicky just a minute ago I was crushing you heart like a tomato I can do it again you know" stating seriously. Nicky raising his hands the air. Still smiling oh just get on with nicky.

"Well why would me turning someone like Lucile make a Demon mad." Laughing will taking a drink of the scotch i poured him earlier one. Oh he just does not know when to stop.

"You see this body. It used to be very very sick. Cancer actually. Till remarkable recovered two years ago it was a miracle to everyone and the doctors couldn't explain nobody new why. Except little ol Lucy. She made it happen. She made a deal. A deal to a dear friend of mine. Lillian a crossroads demon. You know the girl Raquel the lady I had sold my soul two years ago. Well Lucile soul was owned by her when Lucy made that deal. And her deal was in ten years Rocky could collect, but you. You Nicky stopped that from happening but turning her she has no Human soul anymore and that make Rocky very made. So she sent me. I'm her go to girl to clean up messes like this." Nicky looks at me a little surprised probably a 14 year old Lucy could actually sell her soul. Well I was 17 when i did so i don't get it why has surprised. Moving my hands up and down the curves of Renee's body i look at Nicky.

"I quiet like this body to bad she going to have to die." Throwing Klaus with ease back up on the wall immobilize him once again. He tries to speak but i used to a very dark witch, and i put a spell impairing his vocals for the time being. Taking out Renee's cell phone I dial Lucile's number telling her to get to this room its so cool once i hang up Elijah starts moving so i immobilize him to. Walking up to Klaus i put a hand on cheek and light kiss his lips.

"You know I'm not sorry." he looks at me frustrated once again trying to talk but cant. Hearing Lucy coming up the door she opens and walks while wave my hand slamming it shut once again.

"Umm Renee what happening." Lucy talking so confused and slight scared that Klaus it stuck to the wall and so is Elijah and the way i should the door. Oh am i going to love her face when i do this. Smirking and sitting in the desks sit. I blink changing my eyes black. Lucy eyes widen as she scream running to the door. this makes me laugh historically as she try to open the door with his vampire strength but cant cause I'm much stronger. She turns around scared.

"So you broke the deal so the demon that owned your soul want to brake there end of the deal." i state smiling as i pull the letter opener out the desk. Slamming into my vessels heart. The girl in front of me crying i let the doors open and Caroline who was trying to get in seconds before walks in grabbing her crying sister.

"Its a shame she had to die Lucile i quiet liked her." saying as if it is no big deal that i am taking a letter opener out of my meat suits heart. She's long dead now they can't save her. then Ester walks in. I've got to get out of here now.

"Hazel leave now." She commands what she doesn't know her magic will be useless around me now because of the spell i put on this room.

"Ok." Smirking i throw my arms leaving Renee's body throw her mouth the way i came in. Leaving i find a new body. Dana's body. I want to stay here little longer it would be fun i did finash the job already.


	6. Main St, Mystic Falls

abandon Store, Mystic Falls

Appearing to main street Mystic Fall I chance Dana was wearing a big blue ball gown. I wanted to see Dana house seeing what clothing items she had, and she didn't not have a bad selection at all. I had picked a purple shirt jean and a leather jacket. Really not bad at all. I look at the street flickering as usual as people like me walked by them. It was 2 in the morning everyone had assumed i had left town. Well that's what the Scooby-doo gang though. I watched them for a bit hidden of course at the Salvatore Boarding house. staying hidden is my best option right now boring till the fun parts. making my way into the store that the founding family burned a few years back according to Dana's memories. Kicking open the door i make my way in. It smelled like charcoals. I don't get why it's been like 1 or 2 years since the fire. the wall paper was peeling off, and there was parts of walls missing and burned like a nasty fire came through which did happen. Ripping open the door to the basement I head down to stairs to a very please Raquel in once again a new body this one was a young Russian short hair blond very strong bone structure.

"Hello Hazel." Raquel grinned very pleased of how i handle to task she had given me. I was quiet happy myself how i handled it to.

"Hello to you to." I reposed grinning. I loved to see Raquel's face after i finish jobs it just makes me happy. She nods. wonder if she has another job for me or not if not I'm staying here for a while cause some trouble. I step over a charred collapsed support beam. to get closer to Rocky who is at the other end of the very large burned basement.

"I am very pleased with how you completed your task, and i have no work for you at the moment. You are free to do whatever you please on your time off." She says before leave. Well well Mystic Falls wonder how much you can handle.


	7. Gilbert Home, Mystic Falls

Gilbert Home, Mystic Falls

Caroline Pov

After everything that happened tonight we decided to have everyone come back to the boarding house to figure out what the hell was that thing. I left Lucy at home she look so scared I don't blame her, and what was the smoke that was inside Renee body. Ever since she came to visit something was off about her, and that awful sulfery smell that always seem to fallow her was weird to. what was this demon talk that was being said they don't exist. Elena and I sat on black leather couch Stefan took the chair and bonnie and Alaric were just looking throw books. it was way to quiet and everyone was still dressed up that went to the Ball. Bonnie and Ric both looked so confused. I wonder why

"What did you guys find." Braking the awkward silence that was filling the room. It would be nice to know what were up against because whatever was inside of Renee was strong because that thing made Klaus look like nothing and that freaks me out, and I'm not going to deny that. Stefan stood up walking over to Alaric rolling his eyes. What is he doing that for. Now looking at Bonnie she looks frustrated I wonder why.

"Ok can someone tell me what is going on because I don't want be in this dress any longer." Snapping i stand up with everyone's eyes now on me. Great, just fabulous. Bonnie started at me for a moment then sighed sitting down with the witchy book in her hand.

"This is not good, Not at all. And I have no idea how to handle it." She responded. Elena Narrowed her eye in confusion what the hell are we up against if Bonnie is saying things like that. Elena looking like she is thinking the same thing as me gets up in her big poufy dress.

"What is it then; is it some sort of Vampire because you remember how Klaus was in Alaric's body maybe it's just more advance then Klaus." Elena says while she makes her way to the stair probley to change i want to change too. Getting up i fallow her.

Bonnie Pov

Elena doesn't get it. I won't expect her to its Elena. Carolina said her name was Hazel, and when at the witches house I was hear a lot of the name Hazel, and it wasn't good things either. if they are nervous then we should all be even more so what on what Emily's grimor say what this is. Elena, and Caroline came back dressed in normal clothing.

"Elena it's not a vampire." I noticed my voice was small which was a rarity for me in bad sitioustion like this. What Emily book is saying this is some high level stuff and is no were near good. Looking at my friend I see everyone looking at me for the answer on what this is. I really don't even want to day. I didn't even know these thing existed. I knew there was the other side but i never really thought that Heaven and Hell fit into this mix. But i guess there has to be a place for humans because the other side is for supernatural begins and that is for humans. Right now I've never been so happy that I'm supernatural. Alaric and Elena look like there were about to jump out of their spots from how bad they wanted me to spit it out. Sighing and rolling my eyes i sit Emily grimour down on Elena's coffee table.

"It's a Demon." I said depressingly. everyone look confused on my reposes but it was the truth. When i was talking to Witches about what happened i could have sworn i heard Demon but i shrugged it off not believing but Emily just confirmed it. There isn't just Vampires and Werewolves or even Hybrids in this world what else could be out there Ghost which Emily also confirmed but that all she had. I don't know how i missed it before but i did and i will never let it happen again a girl died today. Caroline was the first to speak up from a new found silence.

"So what your saying is there's more supernatural stuff out there then just us." I nodded at Caroline. She looked worried probably though the same thing as me what else is there out there. Caroline looked at me and sighed.

"Well how do we kill it." She added. I really wonder why nobody else has said anything but Caroline. Everyone just look drained and out of it like i hadn't even mentioned that there was a new supernatural creature that according to Emily cant be kill only sent back. When Caroline said how do we kill made me sad because there's nothing we can do Emily's book doesn't give much help not even how to send Hazel back.

"You can't." Caroline looked defeated i don't blame her the black smoke just threaten her family and kill her cousin because apparently Lucy made deal. It was pretty weird how Renee recovered because the doctors said she only had a month left and bam the next day no cancer at all it was like she never had it. Stefan looked at me funny when i said we can't kill it.

"What do you mean we can't kill it. There has to be a way." Stefan said. Well Emily did say this thing about a knife but it was destroy in the 1300s by some dark witchs helping a Demon named Raquel or something like that. So Hazel can't be kill but she can be trapped.

"Stefan these things have been dead for years they are souls so mutilated they change into something evil and immortal. We can't kill Hazel but we can trap her but we need to find away to send her back." Only Stefan got what i meant by send her back everyone else just looked confused.

"Send her back?" Elena asked confused. Wasn't it obvious where. I love Elena but sometimes she just be plain stupid. I really don't want to say it so hopefully she will understand what i mean.

"Downstairs, the pit, Hell Elena Hell we send her back down there." Snapping because her confusion was really irrating. Caroline, Elena, and Alaric all had wide eyes, and it turned quiet once again, but this time it felt weird. Like someone was watching something evil.

"So we trap and send the thing back to where it belongs." Emotionless Stefan is every helpful all though i miss nice Stefan this Stefan offers up good plans. But i still couldn't shake this dark feeling.

Hazel POV

Looking over this sad pathetic group of want to be i laugh because really there going to try to send me back there. Sorry sister but that is not going to happen. I could tell Bonnie was feeling uncomfortable because these damn witches can always tell when something's off. Oh well. Tomorrow ill go mess with Nicky and Kol. I had forgotten how incredibly hot Kol was. Klausy i remember but Kol. That is someone i should of never forgot but each month down up hear is a year down there i was down there for more well over one century. 950 year up really adds up down there, and the rack was never a fun place to be. Leaving the Gilbert home walking down to Dana's house i need fun and Dana parents could be my fun for the next 6 hours.


	8. Milner House, Mystic Falls

Hazel POV

The sun slowly stared glimmering through the window. Mr. and Mrs. Milner sat scared out of there little minds frozen to the dining room chair. I've always love seeing the sun rise even as a human, but i was never really human. I was a witch so does that even count as human? huh never really thought of that. setting my elbow on the table resting my chin on my hand. The thinking probably shown on my face clearly making Mrs. Ellen Milner squworm trying to move but failing. Her acting made me smile Mr. James Milner was not so entertaining he just sits there shaking not saying anything it like he gave up wanting me to kill him just to end my entertainment with them. Getting up i start to twirl knife in-between my fingers as i walk over to him. the knife was strange it was pure black but there was odd markings covering it like someone craved off the black of the knife. This knife I can't let anyone know about or even get to expectally Raquel. Holding the knife near his face giggling at his expression as glide it down his face not causing any damage. His eyes were wide and his breathing quickened. I step back nodding how he was easily scared but that wasn't much of any entertainment it was fun in the beginning torching them in the 17 year old daughter's body with them fully aware that there daughter is long gone with just a blink of my eye. Black eyed demons are usually low raking but me i very high raked. The Milner home isn't that bad looking for an accountant and a therapist. Their home reminded me of gilberts it was the same type of house but the inside was nicer to me. walking over to Mrs. Milner i get the same reaction but she had a different look in her fear. Smiling as I grab a hold of her chin forcing her to look at me. Her eyes showing anger and fear the fight i love to see. She shock in my hands her Blonde hair matted in sweat and blood. She once was a very pretty lady but with the broken nose and blood that laid on her face she look pretty messed more then pretty. Her arms were bloody from the cuts I had made. James was well the same he had lost his fight about 3 hours ago. Marina James wife's real name glared with me so much intensity it is very amusing.

"Get out my daughter you bitch." Marina gritted though her teeth. Marina looked just like Dana except she had horrible dyed blonde hair I could smell the chemicals from the other room it is that bad. Her anger adds a grin ear to ear on my face. She couldn't be more perfect right now. My laughter fills the room. Her bravery doesn't stand down. I stop laughing looking at her seriously as i put my hands on the table.

"Wait your serious." sarcasm lacing my voice. Her glare stays she is obviously angry at her husband to. Laughing at her foolishness her gaze does not flauter. Wow she really is.

"I don't know if your really brave or really stupid Marina, but.." I trail off looking at her husband. Making my way to him again pulling his hair back exposing his neck putting my blade up to his neck. He whimpers in response. Weak. Marina growls angrily at me. Lovely.

"See i think you want to kill him after all he did cheat on you with Carol. Your best friend well no you always hated her ever since high school. I'm right aren't i." smiling as James stiffened at Carol Lockwood's name. Letting him i walk back to her she had tears streaming down her face.

"What are you.?" She asked. Oh that is the one question that gets so old. Rolling my eyes this is boring now.

"I'm bored. I said i needed entertainment you are definitely not entertaining anymore." My black eyes made her flinch changing them back i look back at James. Pointing my pointer and middle finger at him. James's eyes widen in fear looking back at Marina so does she. Smirk at Marina i jerk my fingers slightly making a sickening to well Marina crack filling the room. Marina looking at James well now dead James scream as loud as she can. Rolling my eyes at her stupidity.

"Now Now honey you woken up the neighbors." saying in a playful tone the clock said 7am and fully know that Elena Gilbert the neighbor very well heard that scream.


End file.
